The Other Half Of Him
by RaindowBowCupcake
Summary: Her chest burned, her heart was thumping, and she felt she couldn't breathe as she stared to the eyes of the man that was her other half and now her fate "Its you"
1. Dreams? More like Nightmares

**Chapter One**

_**The air was filled with the stench of blood and pain, anger and screams of agony that were just as loud as the screams that were of fury rather than agony or pain. Battle cries loud and the sound of slicing and the 'clang and clash' of swords and other weapons of choice, The things around her blinking in an out of sight, her chest burning an she gasped at the pain as blood slid up her throat an out her open mouth that had been opened in an a futile attempt to scream for him to come an save her like he always does.**_

_**She reached the bloodied and burned had towards the gaping hole in her chest just under her left breast plate, her heart pounding furiously, making the blood flow harder, her lungs burning an everything on fire. **_

_**The screams of those suffering, blood being shed, hearts stopping an people in the distance weeping from pain and loss, suffering deep, an there was nothing she could do anymore. Her body had given up, her legs long sense gone numb, throat sore and feeling dry, face tear and blood stained, body burned and broken. Her back, right on her shoulder blade was on fire, white hot. An open wound she got from a surprise attack, just like the one the attack she was now suffering and dying from. The short yet sharp spear had been roughly jammed through the breast plate on her bright silver armor that was now smeared an stained in the blood of the people that had been her victim, an now she was the victim of the nameless angel that had gotten past her defenses.**_

_**She turned her head, it pounding as she looked at the beautiful and very deadly creatures fighting not far from her person, their wings flaring behind them, some bending at the knees spinning and ripping there enemies apart…or in half. She heard a thud and closed her eyes crying out and sobbing. She looked to her left an saw a face with a name she didn't know, or right now couldn't remember, an if she didn't know him, she never will now. The angel's eyes had gone blank an one of his wings was bent at a weird angle, **_

_**The body armor that had been issued for battle had be ripped off in some places, and the long spear clearly visible as it staked out from his back, his body face down an curved over another body that had long sensed discarded an long sense dead. **_

_**She looked at the sky and closed her eyes; coughed and gasped finally letting her arms go completely slack, more of her body doing it for you. **_

_**She felt a shadow cover her from the burning sun, the hard struggle to open her eyes and look at the imposing figure above her. He stood tall his wings stretching to the full length, his body bloodied with his blood and the blood of the victims around him an ones he has already slayed. **_

_**The angels name falling off her lips as she coughed and sputtered. She closed her eyes and waited for the sword of the seraphim to come down and finish what was already started. She was really hoping he would end the suffering, ending all of it, the pain; both physical and emotional, the memories, the time lost and time that should had been spent with **_**him.**

_**She felt the imposing figure of the arch angel crouch down close, could feel the harsh but all together smooth medal as he bent down to her ear as the battle still raged on. She couldn't find it in herself to flinch away, not having the will, or strength to do so.**_

"_**You are the divine, you concur, save, ruin, and cherish. You feel with your heart, and think for yourself. You have been a warrior like no other, and now a victim taking her last breath. You were his other half, the part of him for which he was always missing. You are the leader, follower, and child to the world, and now I free you of this pain….forgive me child.'' Michael uttered, evenly though a cracking tone sounded underneath, in her ear as tears slipped out her closed eyes. He's face was hard but she could see the pain of the actions he was about to do hurt him, she could see under the mask, though most could not, she wasn't like the others.**_

_**She looked at him as he came out of his crouched position and raised the magnificent weapon that was his sword, almost pitying him for was about to do. She opened her mouth, that had been closed when clenching her teeth when putting pressure to the wound in a futile an pain filled attempt to stop from bleeding out, an sucked in as much air as possible and screamed his name just as Michael's sword was coming down.**_

"**Gabriel**! ''

Ruby Marie Daniels screamed as she shot straight up in her bed. She was gasping as she looked around at the room that was slowly filling with light. Her body felt on fire and the crescent mark on her right breast was stinging harshly. Her hand flattened against her stomach and ribs and she sputtered an let sobbing breaths out. She took pain breathes, still feeling the pain of the dream, the feeling of agony, white hot, the feeling of finally just giving in, and her body against her will, giving up.

Her heart was pounding heavily in her ears, her eyes stinging from tears shed in her sleep and new tears swelling and falling hotly down her flush cheeks. Her back burned almost as much as her chest and she laid down quickly an curled into a back rocking slightly.

She missed the door to her small room but jumped an on instinct started to fight back. Strong arms wrapped around her an held her an a chest, and the imprisonment panicked her, her dream still so real, but like most starting to fade from her mind an memory, The faces of the dead, or the people passing away, the victims and ones coming out on top…all just fading away to a numbing pain.

"**Hey! Hey! Hey! Come on Rube, it's me, it's okay Ruby! It's Percy**!" Said a male voiced from behind and higher up from her head. The voice took her a minute to register but she suddenly went lax, dead weight, but it didn't seem to be a problem as Percy just pulled her in his lap and she sobbed painful body shuddering cries. The release of everything coming out was like a hot knife in her heart, the pain, though was more emotional than anything else.

He rocked back and for some time as the sobs lessened and the tears dried in both eyes and on face.

Ruby hiccupped and still rested her head against Percy's shoulder. Percy and Bob were like her fathers, especially since her real one had died in the accident that leads her to these two men.

Four years ago Ruby and her parents Maria and Nicolia Daniels had been visiting some cousins near the diner that was Pleasure's falls. She didn't really remember much of it, or how the car ended up flipping five times and then in the end upside down, on the verge of exploding. Her mother supposedly died instantly and her father never made it to the hospital because of a piece of shrapnel through his chest.

All she remembers was waking up in the hospital, in serious pain, feeling like they had crushed her whole left side and back. The doctors that had that had slightly sedated her after she had a panic attack as she screamed from the pain. The doctors had explained what happened, and she sobbed as she was now orphan an no place to go, till three people walked into her hospital room. She never met them, didn't really know what to make of them, and was slightly scared.

Bob and his son Jeep, with Percy had become her new family, though will never really be able to replace her old ones. They were her family; she just had another family as well.

"**You okay now, Rube**?'' Percy asked soothingly and it took a minute before her body let her move an inch. She felt her muscle unclench again she sighed shakily and reached up and rubbed her face warily, rubbing away dried tears and the rest of her dream. Ruby sighed and nodded and she shifted and wrapped her arms around the wide shoulders of the man that had cared for her, even if most would have labeled her a crazy nut job, but she couldn't help it, the dream…had felt SO real!

"**I-"** Ruby coughed an cleared her throat, trying to clear the ruff croak in her voice **"I'm better…thank you''** She hugged him a little harder and he just patted her back an nodded. She sighed and looked around the now sunlit room and turned to look at her clock to see it was a quarter to eight. She sighed a bit exasperated and she heard Percy's gruff laughter.

Ruby turned and planted her hand on her hip and her jaw jutted out a raised an eye at the black man. "**Something you want to say, eh Percy?"" **She lowered her gaze and narrowed her eyes giving him a promise of death and pain, and the only place that got her was Percy laughing harder. She crossed her arms and one of her hips popped out as she stared the older male as he laughed his happy little ass off. Percy was hunched backwards, his hooked hand –which had been lost because of war- clutched to his rumbling stomach and he laughed body shaking chortles, gasping for air.

She squealed loudly and stomped her foot but couldn't help it as she started laughing too, his laugh was just so contagious. "**What is SO funny?"** Ruby asked chuckling exasperated and crossing her arms again.

Percy was still dressed in his pajamas, the multi colored deep green flannel pants, and the gray t shirt. He obviously didn't have time to change any, probably being woken up so unexpectedly from sleeping, though she couldn't call it a deep sleep, Percy since going to war didn't sleep deeply, years of training more than likely. She all of a sudden felt like a burden, like most of the time, and the thought that she was causing this man, a man that was like her father, her guardian, made her mood take a sudden down fall.

Ruby rapped her arms around herself and frowned turning away.

"**I'm sorry, Oh come on Ruby I didn't mean it."** Percy sounded as he rubbed his now sore stomach and chuckled ever so often. **"It was just funny…because your dressed in pink flannel an trying-"** The statement sent another way of chuckles an laughs to sound through the man and again clutched his stomach. She couldn't help the twitching of her lips, though she still felt sad.

She turned and faced him, an when her saw her sadden face he quieted rather quickly. "**What is it baby, I was just kidding….**'' Ruby reached and rubbed her face as she cocked her head slightly and frowned. "**Look Percy…I didn't mean to wake you…I am sorry that I**-"

"**Don't you even finish that sentence!**'' Percy cut her off on that statement. His tone wasn't mad, it may have been a little loud, but it was soothing as much as his normal would have been. He stood an opened his arms, and when she hesitated he cocked his head and gave her the '_look'_ and her lips couldn't help curling as she walked the short distance and wrapped his arms around his waist. Percy patted her back and rocked a little side to side, patting her back.

"**You are in no way a burden to me Ruby. You are like family to us out her, and even though you irritated us sometimes**-" She cut him off with a 'hey' but she chuckled and laid her head on his chest, well, considering she was only 5'5. "**-You are still family none the less, so there is nothing to worry about because family stick together, remember that.**"

Ruby thought that over but smiled and nodded, not saying anything, as to not ruin the moment.

"**Though there might be something to worry about..."** Percy stated as she pulled away to look at his face, frown causing Ruby's brow to furrow. "**If we don't go over to the diner soon, we may have the wrath that is bob**.'' He ended and they both laughed as the back away from the hug. Ruby felt better, an she reached to wipe away her face, as she chuckled. She nodded and smiled as Percy raised an eye brow at her, an she nodded again, an he patted her cheek an existed the room to go to his own room an change for the day ahead.

Ruby sighed and ran a hand through her reddish brown hair that was again tangled an rain down to the small of her back. She groaned when tugging a piece of hair that was tugged at the sensitive part of her head. Ruby growled and walked over and grabbed a pony tail off her small desk that was in the corner of her room. As she slid her hand through the hair band she looked over the room for her black hair brush and spotted it and sighed picking it up an tugging it through the mess of tangles that was her hair.

She gasped and dropped the hair brush on her bed and placed a hand over her flat stomach as a deep dose of dread settled in the pit of her stomach. It didn't feel right, an scared her a little an tugged the top drawer of desk and pulled out the orange bottle that was labeled with her name an opened the top pulling out a small triangle pill an popped it in her mouth just as Percy walked in again an handed her a cup of coffee.

"**Yur a god send**" Ruby muttered around the pill, not quiet able to talk normal with it her mouth. She sipped her warm coffee and hummed as the taste hit her tongue. "**You know you're not really yourself, I expected more of that foul language and sass that you usually hold yourself up high** **with**''

She thought about that and looked at him, but realized he was right.

"**If you want sass you're going to have to wait till I finish my cup of Joe** '' Ruby replied and took another sip of the coffee fill with some delicious hazelnut creamer. "**For someone with such fire in them, you sure do drink such a wimpy drink**'' Percy said crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

She turned to face him an raised an eyebrow, almost offended. ''**The** **only reason I not that offended by that statement, is because I have seen you take a few sips before handing it over**.'' She wagged her finger at him and grinned at him using both hands to hold the hot cup taking a few more sips looking at him. Ruby had gotten into the habit of drinking coffee after the late nights trying to stay away, or more like stay away from the nightmares, and the bitter black stuff, made her try different things, so keep bought her hazelnut creamer after hearing her complain.

Jeep had a learning problem, he was a little slow sometimes, but he was like a brother, and she would always be thankful of having him by her side. Jeep was always by Charlie, even after everything, and she knew that the pregnant young girl meant a lot to him, especially after his mother pass away.

Percy just bowed slightly and laughed walking out in his newly changed clothes not saying anything, and the next thing she heard was the front door opening and looked out her window seeing him walk towards the diner that wasn't really that far, still within walking distance, but far enough that it would make you want to take a car, though the heat is the one to blame for that.

Ruby sighed as the feeling of dread faded away as her medicine kicked in quickly and she sighed, and again looked out the small window on the double wide carry trailer. It was small, though bigger than most, and most importantly it was home, her home, and that's what she wanted. To have a home, to have a family, and that is what they have been giving her, even after she lost her family.

But she still couldn't shake the idea that something very bad was coming their way, and they all need to be prepared, and they would all need to be ready for things that they can't even imagine.


	2. Lost in though & Dreadfull feelings

_Authors Notes: I am really sorry that I keep deleting the chapter, but every time I read it, I find an error, or don't like how it played out._

_To the people who reviewed and add this story to alert….THANK YOU! :-P _

_I like writing, though some time I feel I am no good as it, so thanks for the stuff. This is the Second Chapter Redone…again. Lol_

_Enjoy:_

**Chapter Two**

Ruby walked the short distance to the diner, dressed in light colored jeans, one knee ripped because of an accident in the kitchen that she had been banned from in the first place after a few accidents, though she couldn't find it in her to throw the ripped jeans out, they were her favorites. She wore heavy duty brown ankle boots, though they were more like workers boots, and a black undershirt that was mostly covered by the dark gray and black flannel shirt.

It was hot as hell out here, but the flannel was to keep the sun from burning her skin, which she has learned from many times before, is not a pleasant thing.

Ruby was still a bit shaken from this morning, but she would soon get over it, or so she told herself, but that shaken up feeling in the back of her mind and rattling down her back was also accompanied by the feeling of slightly dread at something that she couldn't even place.

The slight crunching sound as her feet hit the gravely ground that looked more like sand than anything else. The sun was heating up her head and body, and if she wasn't _SOME WHAT_ accustomed to the tortures heat, she probably would be sweating like she just got out of the shower, but all that came was a slight sheen over her back and neck, damping her hair just a bit.

She had showered the night before, after this morning's event, she just couldn't find the will to do it, especially not be left alone today, so she brushed her hair through it up in a bun like every other day, put her empty coffee cup in the sink, got dressed and left, not even bothering to lock the door, because the change of getting robbed out here…..that was like a tsunami in the Sahara desert in the middle of drought

Ruby walked around the side of the familiar building as saw Charlie, the pregnant waitress smoking a cigarette and Ruby had to scoff at the image. Charlie and Ruby weren't best friends, not hardly, and they butted heads most the time, but most of the time they tried small talk or just plainly ignoring each other and staying out of the others way.

Ruby didn't say anything to Charlie but passed her a look of disappointment which she just got a raised eyebrow in return and stayed quiet and kept walking until she walked into the slightly air conditioned air of Pleasure Falls.

Charlie may not care for her health, but she should at least consider the baby, or stop smoking till the baby got to the new family.

She spotted two older people probably in there early forties or so it seems, the woman wearing a fur coat, and the thoughts of ''_**What the hell is a woman like that doing in a place like this?**_'' came to Ruby and she just pulled a face and looked over seeing a girl dressed in a barely anything black clothing, probably the couple's daughter. Well, she didn't see a stranger car outside in the lot, so Jeep must be working on it.

He was a mechanic, especially since Bob, or more like Bob's body decided he couldn't do that kind of work, so he sticks to this, running the diner, cooking sometimes, fixing simple broken things, and just being around.

Ruby walked over and sat that counter just noticing Bob smacking at the old dinosaur of a TV and suddenly a plate of steaming eggs and bacon set in front of her and she look up at Percy to see him smiling at her and he turned back around busying himself back at the grill placing his bible down on the counter far enough that the black materiel covering the pages to Percy's favorite book didn't get burned.

"**Thank you Percy**." Ruby reached over the counter as Percy hummed a welcome and kept cooking with his good hand, the other hand replaced by a hook in a gun accident when Percy was in the army, rest on his hip slightly. His dog tags hung around his neck, always reminding him, he _rarely_ took them off, unless they would either get lost or broken.

Ruby jumped slightly when a loud smack close to her sounded and she looked over to see Bob again whacking the only brown TV not even shacking a bit. Bob needed cable, and on many occasions that was mentioned by both Ruby and Percy together, but again and again that idea was shot down by Bob.

"**You know bob, one of these days that things going to hit you back."** Ruby had to laugh at Percy's comment and looked back at her food shoveling some eggs into her mouth but made a face and reached over grabbing the salt and sprinkling some on, and Percy just shook his head at her. Putting salt on things was again a common thing.

"**What are you talking 'bout Percy, we got a special relationship here**.'' Bob retorted back at Percy and the rest Ruby just couldn't keep track of as her mind wandered to other places. She heard the words around her, but she couldn't really understand a word that was being said or uttered to each other, even if the words were directed at her. Ruby's mind seemed to wonder seemingly a lot lately, more than usual though any memory of when she was five and younger she couldn't remember one single image or voice, though everything from the age of 6 to 9 was fuzzy, and after that it didn't really matter anymore.

After losing her real parents, Ruby wanted to live life as it came, because with her own eyes, she saw that life was short, and she didn't want it to end without having a life that she saw had been worth living, no regrets, though the no regrets thing had been busted many times, though every life has mistakes, small or big.

Since Bob had taken her in, life had been weird, but all patrons close to her had gotten use it, weird shit just seems to become an average thing to her, no longer making things seem strange or abnormal.

Ruby remembered when she had fallen and smashed her face on the medal stove of the diner, and cut a gash on the right side of her forehead, though the scar was smaller now, it was still very much visible. Though after burning herself not long after that, Percy and Bob had banned her from the kitchen, having Percy make her food, unless it was instant stuff, though even then, they would watch her. She would always have fun and fake like she was going to fall or something, and that just makes her giggle every time.

"**Ruby**!" Ruby started as her name was called, rather loudly she might say, being startled like that made Ruby drop her fork and she looked down at the plate. The fork had been raised to her mouth, though it had nothing on. Ruby looked over at Percy, but he just raised his eyebrows offering that he wasn't the one that sounded her name so she looked over at Bob who had a little of irritation on his face, though that emotion on his face wasn't really an uncommon thing.

Things seem to irritate Bob all the time, just random things too, not just stuff that would irritate an everyday person.

He was now standing on the ground instead of in the chair and I looked up to see the TV was working someone what, though there was still static and the sound was on low, because the static would probably teeth grinding to listen to after a while.

Ruby looked over to see Charlie tending to one of the table, hunching over slightly as she wiped it down. '_**Must have REALLY deep in thought'**_ Ruby thought to herself. Letting her mind wonder around for a while, though some of the thoughts and memories weren't good, but she couldn't help it.

The daughter of the couple, though their names she couldn't place, was sitting at the last booth looking out the window, poking at her food that was probably just recently cooked. Ruby frowned and looked over at Bob, and a dark skinned man, whose name she didn't know or couple place, nor his face which she had never seen. She cocked her head and looked over at Percy, scrunching her eyebrows in to a deep V, in question and he just shrugged his shoulders at her. Ruby just shrugged at him as well not really knowing what to say, and looked over only catching the last few words of the man asking Bob for his phone, and he holding out a bill of money, though she don't particularly know how much he was, but Bob grabbed it and pointed with his thumb towards the back.

"**Back in the office''**

Bob had a towel hung over his shoulder and he pulled it off and started wiping stuff off, almost like he was trying to do something.

"**Where did you go off to rube**?" Ruby again looked over at Percy who was standing behind the counter; her voice didn't seem to be working the slightly bit, because all she did was looked more confused than before. He sighed but had to laugh at her though that just made her sneer a bit, just making him laugh hard. Ruby just sighed at him like a parent sighing at child, exasperated, but tired of trying to explain about something that he just wasn't getting.

Ruby rubbed her forehead and chuckled not being able to help herself.

"**You looked deep in thought, Bob called your name, few times actually before you even moved and inch.**'' Percy offered as he got his laughing under control somewhat, though random chuckles still sound ever few seconds, his belly rumbling as he looked back at the stove, reaching up and wiping is sweating forehead on his flannel shirt sleeve.

She heard a slightly damaged sound as the TV made a gargle and she looked up, the TV fully going out, the static admitting from the dinosaur of a TV was a hurtful whine that made her ears sting a bit, like if putting a high pitched sound next to your ears, and it makes your ear drums hum, and when that happens headaches come on, and that diffidently is not something that Ruby wanted right now.

"**What now…"** Bob muttered to himself and reached over grabbing the chair he had been standing on earlier and pulled it over toward the TV, so he was be next to it, and not under it. He check to make sure it wouldn't fall and then put one foot on it pushing himself to a standing position and proceeded to whack at the TV…again.

Ruby shook her head and sighed, but looked over as Charlie said something she didn't get, something she probably didn't want to hear. Charlie was a bit snippy with her words some times.

"**What's your beef today**?'' Though answering obviously wasn't needed as a higher pitched sound came on, and the screen on the TV, was crystal clear, though the image was far from comforting. The screen said '_**'this not a test''**_ though there was nothing more, and again the uneasy feeling came back to her chest.

"**What is that**?'' Percy asked but Ruby didn't look at him, more stuck at watching the screen, almost hoping there would be more on what to do or just less of what was already on."**Its...just one of them tests thingy's**." Ruby finally pulled her gaze away and looked incredulously at the man that was like a father.

"**That don't look like no test**." Charlie said before Ruby could fully even get her mouth open. She nodded her head in agreement.

"If **its and emergency, shouldn't they be giving us instructions on what to do?"** The older woman in the booths said aloud."**Percy, why don't you see what they are saying on that old radio of yours?**'' Ruby offered getting something in, and Percy turned and reached over flicking it on, and started turning to different stations, and all that got was more static. Ruby's body seem to still for a moment, waiting, though she didn't know what, but just shook it off as paranoid thoughts and stupid shit.

"**Well, we should just call and-"**

"**That's not gonna happen, phone signal is out. Cut off right in the middle of my conversation. I want my money back**" The man that had handed bob the money earlier said as he walked out of the office from the back.

And uproar of voices, though none were exceedingly loud sounded around the whole diner.

"**Alright settle down! Settle down. Sit down…"** Ruby tried to concentrate on what he was saying, but her mind just wouldn't stop the wondering as thoughts invaded her mind. Almost like a blanket of something wrapped over her, thought the emotions in her gut, weren't exactly pleasant.

People look around at each other and just settle to a quiet theme of different conversations.

"**What do you think it might be**?" Ruby felt the need to be quiet; she couldn't help it, like her volume was stuck at low naturally. Percy looked over at her at her question and his face voiced that he was thoroughly thinking about it as he messed around with stuff around him.

He sighed at looked back at me shrugging, obliviously not coming up with an honest answer. Ruby looked down, almost disappointed at not knowing, but she sighed and laid her head on her arms, not knowing what to do next. Her gut clenched, though it wasn't painful, just unpleasant, and her scalp prickled like if getting that strange guilty feeling, though from what, she didn't know.

"**What does your gut tell you**?" Ruby looked up and Percy was staring directly at her, so she knew the question was hers to answer. She cleared her throat and cocked her head to the side, her gut was clenching with worry, and she was working herself, enough to diffidently send her into a panic attack, though she hadn't had one for two years.

"**Nothing that I don't already know Percy**." The would be classified as a lie to some, but she just couldn't find it in herself how she really felt. Though the thoughts of ''_Nothing good Percy, nothing good at all_" went through her mind. Ruby rubbed her eyes and rubbed her forehead has it began to throb.

Ruby heard a jingle pulling her out of her stupor, also the meaty hand on her shoulder as Bob patted it, making her raise her eyebrows, though whatever she was conveying, Bob ignored. Things must have been sorted out and calmed Ruby remembered the jingles looked over as a lady with a walker that had tennis balls on the end walked through. Charlie looked over at her just Jeep walked in the back door signaling his father. They mumbled something to each other and walked farther out of the room. Ruby felt almost like a sharp pain go through the weird marking on her chest. As long as she could remember, she had a black thin moon shaped mark on the top of her breast, though it sometimes spiked in sudden pain, it wasn't like this.

Ruby gasped quietly, sound more like just a deep quiet sigh in. Percy noticed right away though, used to the sudden changes, and his eyebrows creased with worry and walked closer.

"**Just take a seat where ever you want.''** Charlie's voice was a bit muted, and the pain slowly throbbed, she looked down at the marking that was slightly visible from her tank top. She couldn't remember when she had undone all the buttons on her flannel shirt, but the buttons where undone, and the skin over the scar, or more like the scar its self, was and angry red color.

Ruby didn't want to touch the marking, thinking by the color, was going to burn her. She didn't want Percy to see or worry, so she bent her head, making as the hair that was down now, hid her chest and marking from sight.

"**You okay Ruby**?" Percy placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and she nodded, that small piece of skin on her breast, suddenly felt tight like, putting on a pair of pants that where to tight., like she wasn't comfortable fitting in her own skin. Ruby didn't know what to say to him, though the thing that usually freaked guys came to mind, so she went for it.

''**Yeah, just cramps, probably need some Midol**." She felt her face scrunching at the lie. Percy just patted her shoulder and said apologies that held just a bit of awkwardness in them. She just waved her hand as if say '_I'm fine, no worries, just go_ away' and he patted her shoulder again walking back around the counter.

Ruby lightly pulled her flannel hiding the mark, which was now just a slightly pink, though it still hurt like a bitch. She buttoned at least two buttons hiding the mark out of sight, the fabric hurting a bit as it rubbed against irritated and sensitive skin. Almost like having a sun burn on your shoulders and putting a heavy and ruff T shirt over it.

"**You okay?"** Ruby looked over to see Charlie looking at her as she gave Percy the order for a rare steak, and she got back a 'coming right up'. She nodded her head at Charlie and sighed when Charlie nodded back at her and grabbed the glass of water.

"**Hi, I'm Gladys, Gladys Foster."** Ruby looked over at the sweet voice to see the old lady that had walked in. Just looking at her made Ruby's birth mark burn, but she tried ignoring it as best she could. Gladys foster looked sweet and wrinkled little old lady, but Ruby's stomach churned with fear but also a strange since of unease at the old lady.

Ruby smelled the great smell of steak, though looking over at it, made her almost want to gag, because it didn't look rare, it looked raw, almost like, it wasn't cooked at all, but Percy raised an eyebrow at her statement, which she thought she had said ONLY in her head, though she guessed not.

"**What, just sayin**." Ruby muttered at him and grinned when he just gave a small smile at her innocent shrug.

Charlie walked over and wiped stuff as he cook the steak, though it won't take long seeing as it was already done….being raw an stuff.

"**Well hello Gladys, my name is Sandra, and this my husband Howard, and daughter Aubrey**." Ruby nodded at the couple finally being able to name them, instead of '_the couple and that girl with them'_. Though the way she mentioned Aubrey seemed nonchalant, like if it wasn't even important, and for some reason that kind of pissed her off.

"**Aw, what a nice looking couple, so what brings you up to these parts**?" Ruby looked over at Percy and raised an eyebrow smirking. It seems to her that the old lady was a bit nosey, but she guessed she was just curious. Percy just raised an eyebrow and her pulled a clean plate out from under the cabinet and plated the steak, and she sighed and looked back at them.

Percy sounded Charlie over and she grabbed the porcelain plate and headed over placing it down on the table, and saw that the old lady pulled Charlie into a conversation.

Ruby looked at the ceiling and rubbed her mark on her chest, though made it gentler after nearly hissing aloud from the pain.

"**Out of sight out of mind."** Charlie's said answered to the old lady, and Ruby rolled her neck, getting out all the tension and cracking her back before looking back over. She took notice to how hot she really was and how she was beginning to sweat slightly, so Ruby opened the buttons to her flannel shirt and slipped it off her arms. Though the diner was air conditioned, it wasn't cool enough for that shirt, but Charlie seemed to be fairing nicely with her flannel still being on in this weather.

She looked back over to the two talking and a fully fledged feeling of unease slammed into her gut and she stared at the two.

"**But what about the baby?"** Gladys expression had changed to innocent worry, but something flickered in her eyes, and Ruby rubbed her eyes sitting up straighter looking at the two persons talking watching very closely. Her grip on the counter tightened though not enough to whiten her knuckles, not yet.

"**I got it all covered**" Charlie rubbed the top of her rounded belly as the other was placed on her back. The check for the lady was held in one hand, never being placed on the table.

"**But it's going to burn**." Gladys answer had Ruby on her feet, though when the old lady's eyes flickered over to her and Ruby couldn't stop her hand as it twitched with nervousness, making her tank slip down and reveal the whole slim moon that was her birth mark, something Gladys gaze held surprise, maybe even worry for herself, but she looked back at Charlie never losing that small smile. Ruby couldn't move, she didn't understand, didn't really want to understand.

"**What did you say**?" Ruby looked back at Percy as Charlie spoke to the old lady, her body tensed as Ruby's and when Ruby looked back she saw Percy was slightly tensed as well and watching the scene like the rest of the diner.

"**I said your fucking baby's going to burn**." Her voice was even more cheery, and she dug into her steak. Ruby wanted to go over and pull Charlie away, but Charlie slammed the ladies check on the table sound off a '_**Go to Hell Lady'**_ and stormed off, through the door way saying something as she passed Jeep and Bob on the way into the back.

Bob and Jeep walked slowly into the front area of the diner and looked at the old lady.

Her steak and she had several flies swarming around, as she shoveled another piece of steak into her mouth.

"**All the little babies are gonna burn**." The emotion behind her words was seemingly as if she was okay with her statement, like if every child died, it wouldn't matter to her, like it was just all the same as if the wind was blowing or the grass was just recently cut.

"**Hey, Hey now."** Percy stepped closer towards the counter and Ruby had backed into it, trying to get farther away from this lady. Percy was a religious man, he had been reading his bible when she walked in. Things like children dying made him a little upset, not to mention on edge.

"**Gladys** -"Sandra started but couldn't get much out before being cut off.

"**Shut up you stupid fucking cunt, all you do is complain, complain, complain."** Gladys face boomed over at the woman, who now held a stunned look, and the daughter seemed to scoff in laughter, but what made Ruby on edge was the voice its self, like two beings talking at the same time, one of the old lady's and another….something way more powerful than anyone in here could have naturally.

"**What?"** Howard's voice sounded as he started to stand up, though Sandra grabbed his hand trying to stop him. "**What, what, what?"** When Howard started walking toward the old lady, who had finished off her steak, after everything

"**What did you say?" **Howard had gotten up in the Gladys face an was leaning down. "**I think you owe my wife an apolo**-" Ruby nearly screamed when the old lady leaned up and bit into Howards neck, her body moving faster than ones should, and it was deadly. Ruby could see blood dripping down from Howard's neck and over the small old lady's face and onto the now bloodied table.

The scene of Gladys getting up and biting into the now blooded mutilated neck of the man's neck, was over as fast as it started, and when she locked eyes with _**'it'**_ her heart pounded, she couldn't move and the only thing that passed through her mind was

'_**Oh Shit'**_


	3. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

_I have only written two chapters, and both were un- beta'd, and I am realizing that that is becoming a problem, still when only a few chapters have been published_

_If a someone would kindly beta my stories that would be great, message me, an stuff. I am still new to writing the stories, and I like to ask people what they would like to happen, so review your ideas and such._

_How she should really meet Gabriel?_

_What her reaction to Michael will be?_

_What will Michael's reaction be when he see's Ruby's mark?_

_Thoughts and ideas message or review_

_Thanks to though whose already have._

_I will try and get the next chapters up as soon as I can write them, and post them. Though the story probably won't be more than twenty chapters or so maybe a bit more_

_Don't know 'bout a sequel, see where this one takes us._


	4. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note:**__ I know that people wanted me to continue this story, and __**thanks so much**__ for all the reviews, and the girl that wanted to be my beta. This is a very short chapter, I just wanted to get another out there, and __**hopefully**__ began writing this story again. Anyways, here it is._

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own the move Legion, or any of the characters except Ruby._

_**Author: **__RainbowCupcakes_

_**Warning: **__Um..Slight violence? I seriously doubt there is a rightful warning for this chapter._

_**Pairings:**__ Gaberial/OC_

'_Oh shit'_ was basically all that came to mind. She had backed up quickly against the counter just staring wide eyed at the now rabid looking older lady. Ruby's mind didn't process, it just took in everything that was happening. She didn't process that the man Howard was on the floor bleeding out from the gaping neck wound. She wasn't processing that Jeep was grabbing for the long shot gun, or that Percy was looking for any type of weapon that would kill the old hag, or well slow her down. Either way would have been perfect right about now.

"_**Your all gonna fucking die!" **_The loud growling voice was shouted through shark like teeth. The teeth she had assumed were dentures were now pointed and gleaming. Gladys's eyes, or what use to be Gladys, were blown wide in darkness as the pupils had rapidly expanded, and fill nearly the whole eye.

Ruby felt a tug at the side of her shirt and she was roughly pulled onto the floor, her hip and thigh making a loud thud as it hit the floor. She looked up slightly panicking but caught Percy just as he picked up a big black skillet, and shouted a quick **'Duck!'** before tossing it heavily over at Gladys. Luckily hitting its mark dead on as her head snapped back ward. The air filled with a resounding_ 'CRACK!'_ as it caused her neck to break.

Ruby didn't know if it was only her, but she held her breath, waiting for the body to hit the floor. Unfortunately it stayed standing, and slowly turned its head back towards the group, snarling.

Everyone was shocked as they stared into the dark eyes, of a supposed-to-be-dead-person as her cheek bone protruded disgustingly. _**"Oh my god."**_ Ruby said gasping, trying to crab crawl away, back bumping against the wall of the counter. The bottom her boots scrapped against the floor, making a squeaking sound. A cracking sound again sounded when the old..thing turned her head sharply to look at Ruby. There was grin grazing her lips, but she never made a move to come at Ruby, she merely ignored here.

Gladys turned looking at Bob just as he started firing. For someone who was pretty aged she sure was nimble. The wall beneath her hands were no match as she crawled up like there was suction cups attached to her hands. Soon she was attaching her self to the ceiling like some disturbed spider. The girl Audrey screamed and ducked under the table as the woman has used it to launch her self at the ceiling.

Every gun shot that was fired made Ruby flinch, the loud sound rebounding harshly through the room. The woman sprang off the surface of the crumbling plaster and landing easily on her feet. Bob couldn't back up quick enough and was flung across the room. _**"Bob!"**_ Ruby cried out. She scrambled to her hands and knees quickly crawling towards the man that slammed into hard tables. A foot appeared in her view, a leg connected to it. Looking up she began to tremble as she peered into a the face of a monster. Two fingers under her chin guided her up till she was face to face with a nightmare.

Gladys tilted her head slightly as she looked down at the tattoo that marred Ruby's upper breast. When her eyes scanned over it, it made Ruby nearly want to rear backwards and run away. When the old lady's palm rested over the mark, something as painful as a lightening bolt slamming into your heart and brain ran through her. Screaming loudly she backed away as the shouting voices formed around her. Her eye sight went blurry as she fall onto her back, going limp.

Eyes were focusing and unfocused, head spinning as she looked at the blurry ceiling. There was a shadow over her, time pasted before several smaller shots were fired over her. A loud screeching was heard, a huge thump, and than silence.

Ruby's back arched off the ground like a fish out of water. She gasped gulps of air as she grasped at the ground beneath her. **"Ruby"** Percy said as he knelt beside her. Her lungs just didn't seem to be working. Flashes of being stabbed through her ribs, pain like no other, a prayer from _him_ before death. Who was he? What was going on?

There was a light touch at her shoulder, as her breathing became erratic, black spots danced like balls of darkness in the air._** "Ruby...calm down...RUBY!" **_Not all the words were getting through, her eyes were open wide, she was hearing the words, but wasn't understanding. Warm hands grasped at the back of her neck, the other winding under her arm and around her ribs. She was tugged upwards slightly as another pair of hands tried assisting the first.

"**Ruby!"** Was the last thing she heard before it all went black.

_**Authors Note**__:Like I said, short as shit. Anyways, I will try and write some more as soon as I can stop being a lazy bum and finish the other ones I have strarted and actually finish one __xD_

_`RainBowCupcakes_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Authors Notes:** ALRIGHT! Another Chapter! **Enjoy.** Anyways, **Sorry again** for making you all **wait** so long, thanks for the ones that reviewed the new chapter. Alright, its not that long, puts a lot of stuff I write to shame, cause it is only four pages long, but ehh, at least its a chapter! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the movie Legion, or the Characters for it, the plot of the story and the character Ruby are all mine. Greedy I know._

_**Author: **RainBowCupcakes_

_**Pairings:** Gaberial/OC_

_**Warnings:** Nothing really. Heh_

Thank you the people who reviewed the last chapter ! DesttinyIntertwined, RikkuDevil, SeaBabe77, Nikel's Lover and Wolf Huntress! Thanks so much ^-^

**Chapter Four**

_**The sunset was almost warm against the flesh of her face, the beams making her eyes light. Her lids lowered slightly against the light, an automatic reaction. The sound of clanking medal as she turned slightly to peer over her shoulder. The tall shadow in one of the far corners, not yet touched by the light of the sun, was still as he cocked his eyed watching with affection. Looking at the ground a half smile appeared on her lips. She locked eyes with brilliant green ones before watching the heavy clouds in front of her.**_

"_Each sunset is the same, yet always seems to be different.**" She murmured softly, her voice like the soothing tone of a mother lulling a child to sleep. Though the armor around his body was heavy, his foot steps were quiet as he walked closer. The light glinted against the long shiny sword hung at Michael's belt. Enochian was carved into and all down the sword, much like the tattoos running along their neck, shoulders, and arms.** "I know you don't want to fight child." **Michael said quietly as he laid a strong tan hand on her medal encased shoulder.**_

_**Her wings spread slightly, scraping against the shining silver armor encasing her body. It was specially made for her, fit perfectly, just like the other angel's. Two sharpened blades rested on her hips, longer than daggers, shorter than swords. **"I never want to fight Michael, especially my own family. I do not understand why He is doing this to us." **Ruby said turning to stare the archangel in the eyes. Her were blazing as a wave of rebelliousness at the plan surged through the air. The emotions in her heart were screaming at her, tell her this was wrong, that there was another way.**_

"_There is no other way." **Came a deep voice behind her, Michael's eyes looking over her head to see his towering brother walking slowly towards them. Gaberial's head was ducked down slightly as he walked closer. Frowning deeply she looked up into the emotional eyes that saw who she really was. **"I don't want to fight Gaberial." **Nodding at her words as Ruby looked for an explanation, another way, but it wouldn't matter. Pressing her forehead against the cold breast plate covering Gaberial's chest, when he finally stood right in front of her, her hand reached up to rest against the area just above his scar. The crescent moon that rested beneath the layers of cloth and medal on the left side of the built chest. Gaberial reached up pressing his hand in the same way, mimicking her as he lowered his head to press his forehead to the top of her head.**_

"_We both may know death tonight." **She said as she looked at him, emotion like no other angel in heaven could posses shined in her eyes. Tears started to fill her crystal blue eyes as a large hand rested against crow black hair. In all literal sense, she looked like an angel...one that could bring the world to its knees to worship, bring it to ruins, and save it all at the same time. The blood red lips, shoulder length hair, and eyes that made even the highest choir of angels melt, Ruby was the perfect being. **_

"**Gaberial."**

"_**Guys! I think she is waking up." **_Said a loud male voice very close to her. The noise caused her body to jerk in surprise, a quick apology said in a whisper like voice was muttered to the right of her head that was facing out towards the room. The other half of her body was pressed up against a hard wall, the floor -not including her head that was laying on soft material- beneath her harsh, but warmed by the body heat. Ruby could feel the sweat across her body, her hair damp with what she guessed would be water from a cool wash cloth. **_"Ruby hun, can you hear me?" _**

She was trying to remember, images floating through her head, her dream quickly fading. She grasped at the images, not yet wanting them to leave but it was useless. Images of what happened started to filter through her brain just a cool towel was places over the top of her chest. Gasping loudly Ruby sat up so quickly that her head pounded painfully. There was a gasp of shock next to her, and than people talking to each other. Prying her eyes open, that fell slightly stingy and hot she looked around. When she met the eyes of Charlie who had been sitting next to her, keep her cool with a wet towel that had been cased aside, a sound that was almost horror was let out. When Bob actually came into her view that's when it all hit her. Eyes widened and she began to panic as she looked around for the monster that still seemed so real to her mind.

"_**No, No, No. Calm down Ruby.**_" Bob said as he stepped closer to her, grabbing the top of hers arms, but she jerked away. Her back slammed against the counter wall, not being able to move away any further. Looking around wildly there were places around the room that were wrecked, like blood on the ceiling, tables turned over or broken. Her eyes landed on a long sheet of plastic, small feet covered in pale pink slipper shoes stuck out.**_ "She's dead Ruby, she's gone, Calm down hun." _**Bob said trying to sound calm and soothing, a hand coming to pet over her head as her arms splayed across the wall behind her as she sat with her face frowning heavily.

Bob nearly hissed pulling his hand away when he rested it on her shoulder. The skin was like the top of a hot stove. It wasn't blistering, but he knew this kinda heat for a person wasn't a good thing._** "Charlie, go and get her a cold glass of tea."**_ He ordered gruffly, the waitress just nodded and jumped to her feet holding the underside of her belly as she walked around the counter. Bob was slightly worried about the very pregnant girl being put through this stress, but looked down as Ruby grabbed at his arm. The diner was quiet, empty and that made Ruby's stomach clench painfully.

"_**Where is everybody?" **_She asked and looked into Bob's eyes for the first time after everything. His eyes widened and he backed away slightly. Charlie saw Bob's reaction but knelt down in front of Ruby handing her a glass of cold liquid. Droplets of water had already collected on the glass, making her grip the glass harder. **_"Are..you okay?"_** Bob asked quietly as he avoided looking into her eyes. Frowning deeply Ruby took a sip of the refreshing drink, but when it hit the back of her throat the sputtered slightly and began to cough.

Her father like figure patted her on the back, rubbing her shoulder blade as she covered her mouth coughing hard. Letting out a rough noise she ending her coughs leaning heavily against the fade wood. _**"Her eyes.."**_ Charlie whispered quietly to the older man, who just raised his hand looking over his shoulder to silence her words.**_ "What about them?"_** The sound of her own voice made her wince. It was scratchy, making her cough again which in turn wasn't the best idea. She was achy all over, she felt almost too warm in the clothes that she had put on that morning. Her right hip and thigh hurt from her impact of being tugged to the floor. There was pressure in her forehead, the makings of a migraine.

Taking another sip she was careful not to take her eyes off the squirming people in front of her. They were avoiding eye contact, favoring to look at each other._** "What about them."**_ She said louder this time, almost forceful. Looking away from the flinching persons in front of her. She peered around the room, noticing things that were out of place. Two of the tables were smashed, the chairs moved, and everything shifted around. Though it was empty, it seemed loud, almost a pulsing sound that was thrumming in her ear drums. Ruby jerked back as Charlie placed a cool hand over her forehead, but moaned slightly before pressing against the hand.

"_**Jesus Christ, she's burning up." **_Charlie muttered worriedly to Bob, who nodded before standing up, pushing against his knees to help him straighten. The cool hand cupped the back of neck as Ruby was helped to full sit up from a slumped position. Thumbing under Ruby's ear, the young waitress stared at the slumped teen. Ruby's face was pale, though flushed in the cheeks. There was a wide red circle that was formed around her eyes, making...them stand out. **_"Where is everybody?" _**She asked once again.

Charlie looked at Ruby as she asked, turning to look at where she was staring. Her tone was uneasy, but hard as she stared. Blinking slightly when she spotted the large puddle of blood. _**"They went to take that uh..Howard guy to the hospital. Percy, the wife, daughter, and the other guy that was here all went along." **_A simple nod of the head before Ruby's eyes narrowed slightly_** "And Jeep?" **_

_**"In the bathroom, he was puking his guts up." **_She finished off softly just as Bob came back around the corner with a towel that was dripping water onto the floor, though no one really was paying attention. Bob handed it off to the other girl who knelt closer to the ground and pressed the cool wet cloth to Ruby's forehead. Lone droplets of water run down Ruby's face with had closed her eyes in bliss at the small cold relief.

"_**Are...Are you okay?" **_Bob seemed hesitant to ask the question, but when he looked at her face once again, it just seemed to spill out through his lips. The question wasn't answered as the youngest through her hand up using the leverage from the counter to try and haul herself to her feet. Her fingers slipped slightly, nearly making her crash back to the ground, but Bob grabbed her around her stomach and helped her onto her feet.

Charlie bent and picked up the cool close of tea, the ice nearly melted away, making the top of the liquid clearer then the rest. A hand was again placed under her stomach, almost like an instant reaction. She set the glass on the counter as she watched Bob help a shaky Ruby to sit in one of the chairs, or well one that hadn't been crushed. Ruby leaned against the table in front of her, laying her head down on the old wood closing her eyes. Bob walked over to Charlie as she placed her hands in the arch of aching back. The bottom of her stomach was cramping, but nothing that she couldn't handle.

"_**She looks like hell."**_ Bob muttered quietly to the blonde next to him. Yes, he and Charlie had never been on the best of terms, just like Ruby and her hadn't been, but right now you take what you can get. This wasn't a moment to get picky, and even though Ruby and Charlie fought, the older just took care of her while she was unconscious. _**"I don't think someone is suppose to..you know be that warm."**_ Charlie just nodded at his words as one hand detached itself from her back to rub at the top of her bulging stomach.

A look suddenly pasted over the youngest face before she sprung from her seat pushing it backwards causing it to topple over. Nearly falling down she rushed towards the bathroom. She ran past Jeep who was just exiting before running into one of the stalls. The loud sound as she exiled the contents of her stomach bad the boy cringe. He paused for a second looking to the side at the frozen figure of his dad before walking over the the still open stall he peered inside to see as she was hunched down, much like he had just previously been.

Though it made him slightly uncomfortable, Jeep squatted down next to her, grabbing the longer pieces of her shoulder length hair out of her face, and rubbed her back. The red around her eyes seemed to spread slightly farther, darkening . The tan of her skin seemed like a distant memory as it was replaced with the pale skin and flushed red cheeks. Jumping slightly at a sudden noise Jeep looked at the stall opening and saw Charlie's offered glass of water just as the sound of Ruby's dry heaving seized.

Letting out a choked sound just before Jeep pressed the glass against Ruby's lips, water slipping past her red lips and sliding down her burnt throat. She nearly started to gag again as the water hit her stomach, but covered her mouth. Ruby took a mouth full of water into her mouth, rinsing slightly before spitting it into the toilet. Quickly handing the glass back to Charlie, he helped Ruby stand on her feet. When Ruby opened her eyes to thank Jeep, the boy flinched back with a look of shock on his face. She frowned again and looked at Charlie who ducked her head. _**"What is the problem with my eyes god dammit?" **_This was the third person about her stupid eyes, and she was to weak and tired to deal with that shit.

Nearly tripping over Jeep's shoe, she maneuvered around Charlie to stand in front of the two dirty mirrors bolted to the wall. At first, it was just her appearance that made her blanch, but when she looked herself in the eyes she backed slightly away in horror, covering her mouth as she gasped out. Where the color of chocolate brown had been, now two shining crystal blue orbs stared back. "What..." She said as she looked back and forth between both eyes before closing them. There was the same thing when she opened to stare herself in the face. The tan skin that had been years of living in this desert was replaced with paler skin, the veins underneath sticking out slightly, though barely. The area around her eyes was warm, she could feel it without touching it, the color giving way to that feeling. She didn't exactly know what to make of this look, the glowing effect around her skin was another thing that stood out.

Sometime when she had been knocked out, her hair had slipped out of the pony tail that she had placed it messily in. In every length of hair on her head, was now stained with crow black. The quivering of her bottom lip made Jeep sigh slightly. There was no understanding why this had happened to her, but seeing the girl that was like the little sister he never had nearly about to freak out and cry made him on edge.

He walked the short distance, Charlie moving out of his way, he pulled Ruby away from the mirror and guided her out of the bathroom just as a panicked group that was supposed to be heading for the hospital ran through the front door. Jeep kept a hand on Ruby's shoulder as she leaned against the bend of the counter. Percy was stopped by Bob, shouting something before the older man grabbed his arm.

"_**What are you doing?" **_Bob asked confused, Percy rushed as Kyle and Sandra placed the pale Howard on the floor, Audrey stationing her legs under his head to keep him propped up. "I got to go get my bible." Percy asked his hands waving around slightly. _**"Why?"**_ Bob said loosening his hand wrapped around Percy's left arm. _**"Somebody's gotta start praying."**_

_'You have no idea'_ Ruby though as she watched Bob rush in after standing there for a few seconds, later just to see the swarm of a black cloud behind him.

**Author's Note: **_Okie doke, hope you guys liked the chapter! I **tried** to find all the little blips and errors, but if I messed up something, or it didnt make sense, **sorry folks**! Anyways, review, message, or comment. **Which ever **lol. **Sorry**, if I can't get the next chapter out **quickly**, sense I haven't even written it yet. This stuff is just coming **scratch** guys, given that this is from the movie, still **alot** to think about and/or add. Like Ruby and Gaberial's **meeting scene**, what will happen after, like if Gaberial will try and kill Charlie's baby like in the movie. Its **complicated**, than I actually have to **WRITE** the story. I know, fourty different cheeses to go with this whine. Annoying, lol_

**_`RainBowCupcake_**


	6. Chapter 5

Authors Note: _Okay guys! This is the fifth chapter, and pretty short, __**sorry**__. I wasn't really in a writing mood when I did this, but I __**REALLY**__ wanted to get it out there. Well, its about two pages long, not one of my longest, nor one of my best. Well, hope you enjoy this short little...thing! __**YES**__! Okay, read on._

_**Author: **__RainBowCupcake_

_**Disclaimer!**__: I __**don't and never**__ will __**own **__the movie __**Legion**__, or the __**characters**__. I do own __**Ruby **__and the __**plot **__for the story._

_**Pairings **__: Gaberial/OC_

_**Warnings:**__ Nothing really._

Taking a large gulp of her ice tea Ruby looked at the waitress hunched against the high counter, half of her sitting in the bar stool. One arm bent at the elbow was resting against the smooth counter as the other tried messaging away the pain and tension in her lower back. Charlie's face was pained, seeming to ignore the outside world for the time being.

The males of the place – minus Howard who was laid down on the floor, his head in his wife's lap- were conversing quiet yet enthusiastic as they conversed near the dead body of the old lady that was bleeding out over the tile. They couldn't seem to make up their minds, who would carry the body out. Bob had opted to it already, but he couldn't carry it out alone, not with his back, not even for how small the lady was.

"_**Here."**_ Ruby said quietly standing up next to Charlie that snapped out of her moment to look her in the eyes. The older no longer shuddered at the sight of her, just the sheer shock of what had changed in less than a day ruffled her mind, but she doubted the_ 'bitch that just walked on the ceiling'_ as Kyle just put it, helped in the slightest. Ruby gestured towards Charlie's back but the she shook her head in return._** "No, I'm fine." **_The tone in her voice said different._** "Charlie..."**_ Ruby said giving her the tone and tilting her head with her eyebrows raised. '

Waving her hands slightly Charlie planted herself father in the chair, using the counter less as a prop. She shook her head looking around at everyone._** "I have some back pains, but its not as bad as others, so don't worry about it."**_ Ruby could understand the frame of mind for Charlie's thoughts, but she was fragile too, the baby inside her would probably feel the pain and distress._**"Please."**_ This time the comment was softer as her eyes gentled.

She looked conflicted like this was a life changing moment, but sighed and leaned against the counter with her feet tucked close to the wooden chair and her back made easy access. Giving off a reassuring smile she placed her hand where she seemed to already know the pain was. Like she could feel it like it was her own, a twinging annoying and painful cramp in the arch and lower region of her back. Slithering her hand under Charlie shirt she began to gently kneed at the smooth skin under her fingers. There was a small knot, a kink she tried to work out gradually. Charlie seemed to have melted like jelly as she leaned father against the counter, laying her head down against clothed arms.

Personally the pressure was just right, and the warmed hands help soothe the ache that kept appearing, like the tightening and cramp in her lower belly. Not bother to look up as the guys hustled around the body again prepaid to left her up, Ruby pressed slightly hard making Charlie groan slightly. _**"You okay?"**_ She said easing up but used the heel of her hand circling just in the curve of her arch. _**"Yeah, just tender there."**_ There was an added nod to the answer and Ruby nodded back, though Charlie couldn't hear her.

"_**Are you okay?"**_ A small tentative female voice said behind her. Charlie backed up ,like Ruby did, to stare into the stricken face of the scantily clad teen. There were dried tear tracks down her cheeks, her skin pale slightly, making small freckles stand out. Ruby looked at Charlie before staring back into the dark eyes. _**"Uhh..yeah. I'm okay. Are..are you okay?" **_That was the lightest way Ruby could put the question. It was better than _'Are you traumatized after watching your father throat nearly getting bit in half, and your life turning upside down in less than a few hours?'_

Ruby and Charlie could both see the slight tremble that started under the fair skin, and along the fragile frame. Charlie pitied her, Ruby could tell, but Ruby just was sorry she had to go through this. Most that were stuck in the diner today may not life being cooped up with everyone else, but they were, and sense they were, they all had to stick together. The girl was strong, but even the strongest people needed support some times. Stepping forward she pulled the younger girl against her, trying to give off a motherly strength and comfort. Audrey leaned her head against Ruby's shoulder as she took in the warmth that surrounded her. Ruby peered over her head as she looked at the mother of this young scared girl who didn't even pay mind to them, instead looking down at the pale face of her dieing spouse. She couldn't really blame her, but she couldn't help being slightly angry.

The bell over the door rang as it was pushed open loudly. Bob was holding the top half of the small old body encased in thick plastic as he and Kyle carried it outside. Petting the dark soft hair, Ruby watched as Jeep followed them out. Bob laid the body down as he conversed with Kyle.

All of a sudden Ruby groaned in pain back away and practically falling against the counter three feet behind her. Audrey tried grasping at her, to help her steady herself. Charlie moved as fast as her body would allow to brace her before she ended up knocking herself out. The counter caught her just under her shoulder blades, an area that would probably bruise an ugly dark purple from the force of the impact. Charlie was situated on her right, and Audrey at her left as they kept her standing. Black hair framed in front of her face, blocking their few as her eyes were wide. The blue in her eyes seems to bleed into black before she blinked and kept her eyes clamped shut as the burning behind her eye lids.

Her heart was racing again, her skin heating up even more. Audrey hissed through her teeth in surprise as the skin beneath her hands increased to near scorching. There was a sound outside, like tires against sand. There was murmuring above her head as Charlie shifted her into a chair with Audrey's help. _**"Charlie, wait." **_Ruby said less slurred that she thought her voice would be as the older of the three hustled towards the wide windows . She used a hand to move the white blinds, parting two apart and peering through. _**"What is it?" **_Audrey asked Charlie as she walked forward slightly, not taking the chance of moving away from the girl that had just placed in a chair, in case she tried to walk again and fell down hurting herself further.

"_**Oh thank god."**_ Charlie said before she took off rather quickly, holding the under side of of her belly, her over shirt blowing behind her. _**"Whats out there?" **_Ruby said tilting head up using that to indicate outside. Audrey watched a few moments before she started shifting from foot to foot with nervousness and relief. _**"It's a police car."**_ She said looked back over with a silent relief resting on her face. Ruby frowned in confusion before slowly standing up out of the chair, the young teen not seeming to notice. _**"From where?"**_ The skipping off foot to foots stopped instantly when she peered at the side of the car, reading it out loud. _**"LAPD." **_Audrey jumped at the loud noise as Ruby bolted out the doorway running out after Charlie as the driver stepped out of the car.

_**Authors Note: **Okay, _**I don't know**_ when the next chapter will be, and I don't know when I will actually **start** writing it, but it will **eventually** be published. I had been watching X-men: The last stand the other day, **Ben Foster (-Angel-** ) and **Hugh Jackman** (-**Wolverine-) **have been added to the list of guys that I **LOVE. **Ben Foster has played in quite a few things, **(Hostage, The Punisher, X-Men, 30 Days of night!)**. In all these things, he was always a great actor, all these characters** amazingly** projected onto the big screen. So yes. _

_**REVIEW- COMMENT, **which ever you like. I love reviews, reminds me that people like the story. _

_**`RainBowCupcakes**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** _Okay, this is another chapter. I am sorry if it doesn't live up to what people hoped it would be! Thanks for everyone who reviewed my last chapter, and all the chapters before that. I just reread the last one, and the one before that, and noticed __**mistakes**__. Sighing __**immensely.**__ I was sitting out side for over two hours – IN THE SHADE AND SUN- and guess what! I didn't put __**any **__type of sunscreen on. Ehh. No cookie for me._

_Anyways, enjoy this, and keep in tuned for more chapters._

**Author: **_RainBowCupcakes_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the movie Legion, or any characters from it. I __**do**__ own the plot for this story, and the character Ruby!_

**Warnings:** _Nothing really, maybe sex in the later chapters. I don't really know_

**Pairings:** _Gaberial/Oc_

**P.S:** _Sorry if there is confusion on Audrey's name, I spelled it Aubrey in earlier chapters. _

Charlie had already gotten far enough away from them to start panicking. The man stepped out of the drivers side, the sand and gravel crunching under his boots. The men and stopped and were standing around just as they noticed Charlie approaching. _**"Charlie wait!" **_Jeep called out, holding his hand out to stop her. She didn't seem to notice Jeep had called out to her as her feet slowed, finally getting a look at the visitor.

Ruby ran as fast as her legs could carry, nearly falling face first into the hot sand. Her thoughts were racing, and her chest was on fire, her bones seeming to have been replaced with hot pokers underneath her skin. Audrey hadn't come out with her, thank god. The man was staring at Charlie as she walked forward. His face was filled with an unreadable expression that made all that were standing around him nervous.

Ruby didn't much care for the words exchanged, her feet having slowed down just two feet behind the girl she wanted nothing more than to yank away from the ancient eyes and run. Something about the dark blond man looked out-worldly. His skin was tanned, and tattooed. The markings that marred his skin were unreadable to every extent, but to Ruby's mind, they seemed so familiar. Ruby couldn't help but glance down at her arms and flex her fingers, but there was nothing there.

A name laid on the tip of her tongue, there but yet still just out of the minds sight. She knew his name, but didn't at the same time. Charlie efficiently hid Ruby from the man's view, no one seeming to notice that she was there. _'That's good, the element of surprise might be a great one.' _Ruby thought. She tilted her head as the man bared his teeth at Bob, just taking notice at the shot gun in the elder's hand.

Many thoughts on how this should play out went through Ruby's mind. Ruby was doubting that this guy would actually hurt Charlie. _**"Michael." **_Ruby's head shot over to look at the man, his voice was deep and rough. _**"Michael.."**_ Ruby repeated silently to her self. **_"Well..sorry about all this Michael." _**Flashes of images flew through mind. The image of the man standing in front of her..but not the same. He was different now...Her meds. Ruby's medicene made all the pain of these flashes, and all the images that she didn't want, to just go away, she would have to get them back soon. Her subconscious wanted her make the pain go away, but there was a tickle in the back of her mind along with everything else.

Ruby shook her head, clenching her jaw as she tried to focus, stepping slightly closer towards Charlie. Slight wind blew towards them, the heat coming off the top of the cop car, now presumed stolen, became prominent. Ruby had to blink at the dust in her eyes, taking a quiet but deep breath in. This was all unfolding to fast for her, but that wouldn't stop her body from reacting. Yes, Ruby and Charlie didn't like each other, but all in all, they were family like everyone else that lived here. Charlie was strong, but what ever was about to come, she couldn't shoulder it all by herself.

"_**I don't have time for this."**_ Michael said as he approached Charlie. Charlie backed up into Ruby just as Bob raised his gun. Michael's quick hand snatched it out, and before Bob knew it, there was a single barrel pointed at his forehead. There was several cries of distress from the people around him. Charlie nearly screamed out as Ruby stepped out from behind her, always keeping a hand on her, not straying.

"_**Put that down son, you don't want to do this."**_ Percy said, holding both arms up, calming trying to get the younger man to ease the gun away from his friend's head. One wrong move, and this man could and would blow him away. _**"Just tell him your sorry dad!''**_ Jeep yelled out stepping slightly forward and raising his hands in surrender when Michael made no move to lower the gun.

"_**He said put it down Michael." **_Michael seemed to tilt his head slightly at the new female voice, before looking over. There was a surge through the air as shining eyes connected with each other. Charlie shifted foot to foot behind Ruby, nearly wanting to grasp at the hand that never left her. Though the shortest of the group, the look Ruby gave the male in front of her made them want to shrink away in slight fear. The blue of her eyes, started to turn a slightly violet haze. **_"You..."_** Was all that came out of Michael's mouth, the hand that was not levering the gun clenched. _**"Put it down."**_ Ruby nearly growled at him.

"_**Right now isn't the best time to PISS HIM OFF RUBY."**_ Bob said not backing away as he said this frightening. He went cross eyed as he looked down the barrel of the gun. Michael didn't move away when Ruby slowly walked toward him. **_"You don't want to do this." _**She tried soothingly after aggression didn't work. Charlie grasped at her hand, but Ruby merely squeezed it before walking forward again, this time with out the older tagging along.

Ruby ignored the near yelp that came from Bob when she placed her palm against the barrel and stared Michael in the eyes. Applying pressure Ruby pushed down on the gun, pushing it away from Bob's forehead. There was a slight moment where the gun didn't move at her push, but finally Michael lowered it. _**"Ruby."**_ Charlie called out to her. Ruby didn't take her eyes off Michael as she pulled the gun from his grasp and pushed it at Bob's chest. Finally feeling able to, she looked over her right shoulder, making her hair fall backwards over her shoulder.

"_**No." **_Everyone locked back up at Michael's word but Ruby followed his eyes, to see him staring at mark forever imprinted in her skin. There was a slightly burn and tingle along the back of Ruby's skull making her looked outwards. When Jeep looked as well, he couldn't see whatever her mind seem to see, but he knew that it probably couldn't be good. _**"We have to hurry."**_ She said almost absentmindedly. Michael backed away. _**"You'll need that."**_ He said to Bob before walking away, showing the two hand guns he was packing holstered along his ribs. Ruby didn't take her eyes off Michael as the men walked with him towards the trunk. A duffel bag was grabbed along with several weapons. _**"Are you okay?"**_ Ruby asked as she stood next to the near frozen waitress. _**"I don't think so." **_

Ruby couldn't do anything but nod head watching as Michael neared them, placing a small hand gun in between Charlie's palms, though handing a medium sized machine gun to Ruby. She slightly praised the weapon as Michael moved slightly closer to Charlie. _**"Don't do anything Brave." **_He said lowly to her, there skin connected for seconds as he held the gun against her hands. Charlie didn't say anything as she looked down at the unknown weapon, awkwardly embracing it.

Ruby narrowed her eyes when Michael's brilliant green eyes met hers, the warning to him was silent given, but Michael received it just fine. There wasn't any kind of confirmation that he understood as he walked away, but his muscles clenched up in his shoulders that were encased in dark green material. **_"What was that?"_** Charlie asked quietly as Ruby stalked towards the Diner door, the older girl walking perfectly in pace with Ruby's wide stride.

Ruby stopped suddenly and looked at Charlie before shrugging childishly and raising her eyebrows. Even in the moment the action made Charlie want to grin. Holding the simple hand gun, she walked towards the small diner, the blue eyed teen trailing not far behind her.

**Authors Note:**_ I don't think I could leave it on a very tense note, so I did that! **XD**_

_I am listening through only one working ear phone,** sadly**, and its irritating, cause the other just sputters, doesn't work properly, no matter how many times I twist it around._

_Anyways, review, comment, alert, which ever you want. **Hope you enjoyed!**_

**`RainBowCupcakes**.


End file.
